


Hearing You Breathe Next to Me

by Bylethian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attraction, Fluff, Ilikethisshipwhydoesnooneelse?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Rare Pair, naps, pre-game, probably, used u in words because i living in a land down under
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bylethian/pseuds/Bylethian
Summary: Hubert finds the silence comforting and Linhardt falls asleep.A narrative in which the attractive in a rat-kind-of-way man is torn between a sleeping beauty and the duty that he's bound himself to.





	Hearing You Breathe Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert and Linhardt are pretty young in this chapter, it's year 1173. Since there's a four year age difference between them, Hubert should be fourteen and Linhardt is ten. Edelgard left for Faerghus with emo uncle two years ago and won't return until 1174. The insurrection of the seven occurred already so the emperor is in a tough position and Hubert is feeling the pressure to support her highness. Happy Reading.

Innumerable noises great and small engulfed the young boy and the desire to block them out grew more intense with each stride. Laughter and merriment after another successful agreement between the von Hevring and and von Vestra houses filled the air and disgust clawed its way through the young heir's body. It had only been a week before when he'd passed his father's study and heard him denounce the Hevring name, mocking them and labelling them as a dying house and yet when their head reached out for an investment that would bring riches equally to both houses, his father didn't even hesitate to agree.

Hubert. The sound of his name from that wretched voice made his skin crawl, regardless he turned and gave his greetings. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the feelings of repulsion for his own flesh and blood spread through his body as he felt his father's eyes assess him. Not trusting his expression enough to hide his emotions, the young noble kept his head down.

I do not want to hear of any trouble from you. I expect you to be a courteous guest. The Hevring's are a just and noble house, deserving of all our respect. When he was sure his father wouldn't speak again, Hubert nodded at the ground and excused himself quickly, weaving through the crowd of vassals and soldiers until he found himself in a long hallway, decorated with an assortment of bland portraits. He walked briskly down the corridor, searching for a place to spend the rest of the night away from the unbearable noise. Everything his father said was either a lie or worse.

His mouth only deigned to open when it was time to release those poisonous fumes existing merely for pushing himself higher and anyone near him below. If it were not due to his meddling, maybe her highness, the princess Edelgard, wouldn't have had to flee to Faerghus, that chilly nation in the north. A particularly irritating cackle finally pushed Hubert to enter the nearest room. He closed the door quietly in case anyone was nearby, it would only worsen the situation if his father knew he fled instead of attempting to create new, lasting relations with other houses.

Hello. If the voice were not so soft and completely lacking in hostility, Hubert would have been alarmed. Instead he calmly turned to face the speaker, already guessing their identity. A boy younger than him by a few years regarded him calmly, his eyes drooped and slightly struggled to stay open, betraying him of the nap he had been enjoying on his desk. If he recalled correctly, this was the heir of the house he was currently in. Hubert vaguely remembered seeing him yawn during their first meeting earlier in the day.

You must be Linhardt, forgive my intrusion and disturbing your rest. I was simply trying to find a place to pass the time. I am Hubert von Vestra, I believe we met this morning. Despite the other boy's apology and polite words, Linhardt couldn't detect a hint of kindness or sincerity, neither did he suspect that the intruder was planning to leave anytime soon. Although mildly annoyed regarding his interrupted nap, another idea delighted him to no end. Clearing the chair of books next to him which was a recent permanent feature of his room reserved for spontaneous visits from Caspar and his hour-long storytelling, the green-haired boy met eyes with Hubert and patted the seat invitingly. When no movement occurred from him, Linhardt's eyebrows creased slightly.

If you're going to stay here a while then you can at least humour me a bit.  Linhardt drawled out the sentence as if it were a chore to say. Contemplating the logic in those words, Hubert continued to stand still for a moment and stared at the younger yet seemingly equally mature boy. Eventually, he gave in and took his seat. Linhardt's eyes brightened a little and almost excitedly-which was rare for such an unbothered boy-pulled out a book titled in a golden fancy font, The Crests Known and Lost to History.

As the noble family that produces the minister of the imperial household, you've been close to the imperial family correct? Have you seen them use their crest of Seiros in person? Hubert watched as Linhardt nimble fingers flipped through page after page. He hasn't known him for long but this is the most awake he's seen him. The pages stopped at a familiar crest which he's born witness to innumerable times. When Linhardt looked up from the book to await his answer, Hubert merely nodded. Silence ensued and he realised that he would have to elaborate if he didn't want to face the clamour of men and women once again.

I've seen his imperial highness, the second prince use it briefly during his training. It lasted a moment but it was sufficient enough to completely break the opponent's wooden sword. Although Linhardt's eyes were on his, Hubert could tell they weren't focusing, his mind elsewhere as he took in the information with a dreaming expression and ever-brightening blue eyes. The von Vestra took this opportunity to admire him closely. With just one look at his room, anyone could tell that Linhardt barely travelled outdoors. The floor had barely enough room to walk straight else one was willing to step on a book. This lack of exposure to sunlight made him exceedingly pale, anymore so would cause people to assume he were sickly at a glance. The soft fluttering of fan-like eyelashes as Linhardt blinked brought Hubert out of his musings. With the mood being as it was, he was easily distracted again. For the first time in a while, his thoughts weren't on his lady, nor his failure of a father, but on the person in front of him.

When Hubert realised how absentminded he was being, reality washed over him and shame filled his body from head to toe. As the future primary supporter of Lady Edelgard, he did not have the luxury to answer the questions of a curious boy. Right at this moment he should be focused on plans for his lady's arrival, on how to help her live the life she desires, he should be out there regardless of how repulsed he felt, manipulating those influential men and women to spill their secrets and damning information. Then an idea carried itself unwillingly in front of all the other goals. Whether it was by the power of his own selfish will or the stone hard logic he was used to, Hubert's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he assessed his new endeavour. As part of the next generation of nobles, Hubert would be wise to convert Linhardt to his Lady's faction. This could be done by familiarising himself with him and steadily learning about his interests in order to seduce him to betray his father if need be at a later date.

A known fact is that House Hevring and House Bergliez are close. This includes Linhardt and the second-born of House Bergliez, Caspar. If he went through with this plan then two noble houses were already accounted for. Hubert straightened up in his seat with new resolve and met Linhardt's eyes once again, intent on going through the detailed operation in his head. And yet, almost immediately he stopped short and his breath was taken away. The unsuspecting boy tilted his head bemusedly, his sparkling eyes and slightly separating pink lips thoroughly misdirecting Hubert's attention. A few moments passed in this position where their situations had switched, with Hubert only staring absentmindedly and Linhardt watching, bewildered at the sight of what he thought was a once very composed teen, blatantly staring at him. The Vestra heir gathered himself together once more and again thought to manipulate the confused boy in front of him for his own gain. Yet when being watched by Linhardt so intently with his droopy blue eyes and silky hair, it was suffice to say that it charmed young Hubert completely.

Hubert? For the first time, he heard his name tumble through Linhardt's lips and instantaneously felt overwhelmed, not only by his own extreme reaction but also by the sheer absurdity of losing control over something so simple. Surely his masterplan couldn't fail due to someone's adorability? He was acting like those noblewomen who used to pinch his cheek and gush over every single little thing he did. Regardless of how Hubert attempted to shrug of his intense reactions, his erratic heart and red face gave him away to himself and to the person-the _child_ in front of him. Linhardt, the poor boy who had somehow made a mess of the once intimidating noble before him, simply gave up trying to gain his attention and changed his focus to his thick book. Shaking himself out of his reverie, Hubert steeled himself and opened his mouth, ready to go through with his agenda without fail this time . . .

and without fail, 

his body betrayed him.

Would you consider having tea together in the near future?

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes in there I will cry and fix it tomorrow. Hubert fell for Linhardt's charms because admit it. 10 year old Linhardt would have been adorable. Next chapter is when they're in the monastery, yay.


End file.
